Reptil's family secret
by shadefire5150
Summary: Reptil finds out that his father is one of the last of an all to familiar alien race. 1st story so no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

Me: hi my first story is finally up!

Reptil: so?

Me: so... your starring in it.

Reptil: ALRIGHT!

Shadefire: Skyelite doesn't own Super hero squad or Dragon ball.

Iron man& Vegeta: THANK GOODNESS!

Me: *hits them with a mallet* on with the story!

It was a long day in Super hero city boring a certin Latino teen hero. Reptil was listening to some music from his iPod while Iron man gave some boring lecture about way his sister shouldn't join the Squad. "No one cares Tony!" he shouted in frustration. " Reptil she's..." Tony said at a loss for words. Reptil sighed "She's helpful plus she's older then me" "Alright" he said losing the argument. "YES!" Reptil shouted as he ran out the Helicarrier to get Esperanza Lopez. "So?!" she asked. Her hair was blue like Reptil's but darker and it went down to her mid back. "HE SAID YES!" he said. "Well let's go!" she said running after her brother.

-at the Helicarrier-

(Esperanza's POV)

I greeted by a man with a yellow and blue suit. "Who's that?" he said staring at my silver eyes with his brown eyes. "This is my sister Esperanza" Reptil said. "Esperanza this is Wolverine" he said. Later I was introduced to Iron man (nice but kinda geeky), Thor (Proud but not to much to the point of stuck up but worries too much), Falcon (too much of a joker), Hulk (dumb but sweet), Scarlet Witch (nice person), and Ms. Marvel (nice but a control freak). After getting to my room I thought of a Super hero name for me. Shadefire because of my shadow fire or a dark and fire hybrid.


	2. Chapter 2

Reptil: I'm bored!

Skylite: you shouldn't be.

Reptil: why?

Skylite cause I'm borrowing Soltice from Calm-Waters!

Solstice: *hugs Reptil*

Shadefire: Skylite owns nothing but me.

Skylite: oh and Reptil's name will be Antonio for this story

################################################## ########

(Reptil's POV)

"So... you like the team so far?" I asked.

"Yep... I even thouhht of a super hero name for me," Esperanza replied.

"Oh, What is it?"

"Shadefire."

"Nice!"

As we were talking the alarm went off and we raced to the control center. "Whats it this time Tony?" Wolverine asked kinda rudely. "Doom and his goons," He answered. "No doom bots?" i asked. "A few," he said, "Alright Squaddies time to hero up!"

(Solstice POV)

'I knew Athena went to Super Hero City to kill Reptil! I have to warn him! If I lost him... Dear Persephone no!' I thought as I flew over to Super Hero City. When I got there I saw the Squad fight with a girl I've never seen before... She looked a lot like Reptil though. I turned to Reptil and saw him fighting Magneto."REPTIL!" I shouted. Reptil look up at me "Solstice?!"Of course Magneto desided to wrap him with a pole and he started to suffocate. I hit Magneto with a blot of pink energy. While he was distracted I released Reptil. "Hey," I greeted. "Hey," he said smiling. After the villains were defeated we all went to the helicarrier. "Did you miss me?" I asked "Yes why would you think that I wouldn't?" he asked.

"I don't know!"

"Solstice..."

"Wha-"

He turned me around and kissed me. "I love you Solstice" he said, "and I am never letting you go."

"Reptil..."

"Don't I made my decision and that's final"

"It's not that..."

"Then what is it?

"Athena is after you..."

################################################## ########

Skylite: BUM BUM BA!

Reptil: So... Solstice's crazy sister is after me?

Skylite: Yep!

Reptil: Because I'm Solstice's boyfriend?

Skylite: partly.

Reptil: Partly?

Skylite: yep, I cannot reveal any more so read!


	3. Aliens?

Skylite: YAY! more chapters.

Reptil: ...

Solstice: *smiles* good job.

Skylite: STORY TIME!

################################################## ##

(Reptil's POV)

"Why is she after me?" I asked. "I think it's because your my boyfriend" She said. "Well, I don't care as long as i have you," I said as I kissed her. "Ahem." We turned to see standing in the doorway. "Ms./aunt Marvel!" we exclaimed. "Don't lie to me I already knew ,but Reptil if you break Solstice's heart I'll break your neck," she said walking away. "Well, that's good to know," i said. Solstice shrugged and smiled.

-The next morning-

(Still in Reptil's POV)

I walking into the dining room to Solstice eating cereal.

"hey."

"hey."

"Today your going to meet my parents."

"Meeting my boyfriend's parents. Sounds like fun!"

"Hurry up and eat."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Already did."

"Okay."

-5 minutes-

I walked to the driveway of my house. It was average American house. (I'm Latino thank you very much.) When I got in I saw 2 men one had almost black dark brown hair that seemed to stand up like a troll doll. The other had black messy hair sticking out all over the place. "Dad? Who are these people?" i asked. "Antonio I have to tell you something... Your not fully from this planet."

################################################## ########

Skylite: *smiles* Read to find out what's his species

Solstice: yep.


	4. The secret is revealed!

Skylite: *looks at views and visitors**jaw drops*

Reptil: what?

Skylite: 27 VEIWS!? 16 VISITORS!? THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! CHAPTER 4 IS DEDICATED TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORY AND Calm-Waters because I'm sure that I wouldn't of done this without Calm-Waters! On with the story!

################################################## ####

(Reptil POV)

"Antonio your not fully from this planet"

Those words sent me into the biggest shock of my life. All this time I thought my heritage only came from Earth. I looked at my father and started asking questions "Then what am I? Does it come m you or mom? Why do I look human? Why didn't you tell me?" "To answer your questions in order Antonio Raditz Lopez..." My father paused for a minute, "You are a half mutant half Saiyan (( Skylite: I hoped i spelled it right)) hybrid. I'm the one it comes from. You look human because Saiyans are very similar to humans except we are born with a tail." "Like this?" I unwrapped a brown furred tail that was similar to a monkey tail. My Dad stared at it startled. "Please tell me you haven't looked at a full moon." he said.

"l did why?"

"Saiyans can turn Orozoko at a full moon."

"What's that?"

"Basically a wereape."

"I haven't had any effects form looking at a full moon."

Maybe his Mutant cells cause him not to change at a full moon," my mother said walking in. "Thank god," my father sighed. "You didn't answer 2 of my questions," I said. "Which one's?" he asked. "1.) Who are these people?" I said gesturing to the messy haired dude and the guy with the troll doll hair. "And why didn't you tell me before?" "1.) This is Vegeta," he said placing a hand on the troll doll haired man. "And this us your Uncle Kak- I mean Goku," He said as he placed a hand on the other guy's shoulder. Then he began to tell me about his life before he met mom.

################################################## ####

Skylite: REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Meeting the Z-fighters

Skylite: Chapter 5!

(Reptil's POV)

It was a week since Dad had told me and my sister what we really are. Goku invited us to have a barbecue at his house. My mom made us go, so now we are heading off to there now. I hope they don't attack us 'cause with so many fighters we won't make it out in one piece. "We're almost there," Mom said. I had convinced her to let me bring Solstice along and now she was fiddling with her fingers. l wrapped my tail around her reassuringly. "We're here!" my mother announced. We all got out if the car and looked at the people there. They stared until Goku came and greeted us. "Guys this is Carmen," he said, "She is Raditz wife. He turned to me, my sister, and my girlfriend. "This is Antonio ,but he prefers to be called Reptil." He turned to my sister "This is Esperanza ,but prefers to be called Shadefire." Then he finally turned to my girlfriend, "This is Reptil's girlfriend, Solstice." The introductions were followed by a chorus of hi's and hello's. After all the tension was released we actually were having good conversations. We meet all the Z-Fighters. Yamcha (a player but pretty nice guy {Human}) Piccolo (serious but means well {Namekian}), Krillin (nice family guy {human}), and a bunch of other people. "Hey," someone said behind me. I turned and saw Gate the son of the Saiyan Tarble and that human Gure (((Skylite: Gure was turned into a human by the dragon balls))). "Hey," I replied.

"Do you want to spar together?"

"Sure ,but I can't turn Super Saiyan."

"Okay then I won't."

"Alright! Let's do this!"

Skylite: Reptil vs Gate what will happen? Well read to find out!

Reptil: REVEIW!


	6. Reptil the Super Saiyan

Skylite: Reptil vs Gate who will win? Well read to find out! But before we begin here is important info. 1.) Vegeta new got his GT look. 2.) Pan and Bulla (or Bra as some of you know her) can turn Super Saiyan. 3.) Tarble and Raditz can turn Super Saiyan 1-4. On with the story.

(Normal POV)

Both boys had experience with fighting. Both boys knew how to use ki. Reptil had an advantage with his ability to shapeshift into dinosaurs. Gate had an advantage with his experience with ki. The first one to attack was Gate. He kicked his opponent in the gut. Reptil blocked it and flipped him over. Gate flew up and used final flash. Reptil used Kamehameha. Both attacks collided and went back and forth not revealing which attack would be the victor. Finally the collision exploded knocking back both fighters. Reptil's nails turned into velocirapter claws slid across Gate's arm multiple times. Reptil then threw Gate to the ground. Forming red energy balls in both of his hands he combined them. He launched the attack he called Velocirapter Fury. Gate atonished at the powerful attack he trapped Reptil in a ball of energy and it exploded. Reptil flew back and landed hard. Reptil charged up his ki until he felt like he reached his limit. Going higher he felt the chains of restriction break. His hair turned golden and went straight up. He screamed in effort. His aura turned golden while his eyes turned green. "He turned Super Saiyan!" Raditz exclaimed. Reptil blasted Gate knocking him out. Reptil turned back to his normal state while Gate was fed a senzu bean. Gate looked at Reptil and smiled. "Next time was fight I'm going to win," he said. Reptil smirked. "Not going to happen," he said.

Skylite: Done! Next chapter Athena will appear!

Reptil: crap.


	7. The Drago

Skylite: I'm sorry people! I'm a bad person!

Reptil: no your not...

Skylite: hit me.

Reptil: *does so*

Skylite: ow... story time.

################################################## ########

(Reptil's POV)

Its been about a month seen I have turned Super Saiyan and still we have not seen Athena. Of course I told the squad about me being an alien hybrid. They took it quite well. The blaring alarm went off. When I got there I asked who was the threat. "Your girlfriend's crazy sister," Iron man replied. "ATHENA?!" I shouted. "Yep," Solstice said. "And she has the Infinity Sword," Wolverine added. We all took off and went to Athena.

(Normal POV)

Athena was at a volcano planning to leave Super hero city 10 kilometers under lava. The Squad came in and fought her lava monsters. The rest of the heroes that lived in super hero city made a barrier around the city. Reptil who finished fighting with his lava monster turned Super Saiyan and took on Athena. He blasted her with the Kamehameha. She blocked it ease and shoved the Infinity Sword completely though Reptil's chest. He tumbled back and fell into the lava.

(Reptil POV)

I woke up in a white area. "Hello?" I said trying to find any signs of life. "Am i dead?" I asked myself. "No." I turned to see a girl about my age wearing a white flowing dress. Her dark brown hair flowed down to her waist. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am the goddess of the Elements. My name is Arrina" she said, "Antonio Lopez you have tried to take on Athena when you couldn't win." "Yeah I know... but I to do something!" I exclaimed. "And that is the reason I have chosen you to be the Drago," she said.

-5'minutes of explaining later-

"So I will control all elements?" I asked. Yes was the only reply I got. A mirror appeared. "Look in it," she commaned. I did so and was suprised at what I saw. I had dragon wings (not attached to his arms) and a dragon tail. Spikes ran up my spine till it reached my shoulders. I smiled revealing dragon fangs. "Now go defeat Athena," Arrina said. I teleported to Athena who was trying to freeze the squad. "Cold enough for you?" She taunted. "Actually," I said as I got everyone's attention. I lit my hand on fire and said, "It's just warming up."

################################################## ########

Skylite: Find out what happens next in chapter 8.


	8. Reptil vs Athena

Skylite: I'm sorry people... I've been busy.

Reptil: Can I haz cheezebuger?

Skylite: wha-

Reptil: *lol face* lol.

Skylite: alright... I have been looking at memes...

Reptil: Skylite y u no updated?

Skylite: I'm sorry!

Solstice: Story time!

################################################## #

(Normal POV)

Athena lunged at Reptil who easily dodged her attack. He then clawed her across the face. Grunting in frustration Athena formed rings to crush Reptil. He struggled to break free. In the corner of his eye he saw some dynamite. 'If I could only reach it...' he thought. "Hey Athena if you could destroy me by crushing me why didn't you do it earlier?" He said. In full blind rage she pushed him right next to the dynamite. He grabbed it when she wasn't looking. "Because you were weak," she answered. Reptil lit the dynamite. It blew up the rings. Flying back were Reptil and Athena. "Had enough?" Reptil asked. "Not even close... When I'm done I will have your skin as a trophy," she cackled, "Then my sister is next." She blasted him back. Reptil lit his hands on fire (a new power) and hit Athena. She cut his arm with the sword. Reptil shrugged it off. Athena blasted him back into the non lava part of the volcano. "Hmm... should let you live to see your girlfriend's death? Or should I killed you slowly first?" She said with an evil grin. He spit in her face then blew her back (with air). Grabbing the Infinity Sword he opened a portal and threw Athena in. He turned to the squad. "Uh... Hi," he said at a lost of what to say. The Squad members (besides Reptil) all jawdroped. 'This is going to take a lot of explaining' Reptil thought.

-5 minutes later-

(Reptil's POV)

So I found out that the Infinty Sword is mine. Of course I don't try and use it all the time... But it doesn't effect me... Being the Drago and all... But I know it isn't even close to over..

Skylite: done with the story... Tune in for my next story.


End file.
